


Instant Karma

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Amazonian Claire novak, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Cute Kids, Daddy Dean Winchester, Dean has kids, Demon Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Dean Winchester, Kid Clare Novak, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Nephilim, Nephilim Jack, One Shot, Parenthood, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifter bobby john, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel a hitchhiking vampire is in need of a meal and is nearly starving to death when he gets a lift from a very attractive man name Dean. Though he normally killed humans that deserved it or animals he could find being this hungry he didn't have much of a choice than to eat from the kind driver. Castiel at least is kind enough to let this end quickly for the meal not leaving him to suffer. However, when Dean comes back to life, Castiel finds his whole life change in the single night when the dead man kidnaps him....This is what Instant Karma is like.





	Instant Karma

  


  


  


  


**Castiel's POV:  
**

  


  


The older teen walked on the side of the road, his hood up and the black bag on his back as he walked with the darkness. The teen’s head raised as he put his thumb up, as an old car slowed pulling over as the teen moved to run over to it.

  


“Where are you going?” A voice made the teen glance up at the open window. The young teen glanced up at a young adult a little older than him. Taking in the light green eyes, tan skin and the freckles that covered his tan skin. The young adult beamed in kindness as the older teen eyed him.

  


“Anywhere.” The teen spoke as the young adult unlocked the car before the teen hopped into the front seat. The teen tossed his bag against his feet as he slumped against the front seat closing his eyes before he slid on his seatbelt. 

  


“So, how long have you been walking?” The young adult asked. 

  


“A while.” The teen spoke as the man started to drive again. 

  


“Ah.” The man spoke as the teen looked around the old car, clean and well taken care of. The teen eyed it before the man spoke. “Nowhere to go? Nowhere to call home?”

  


“Yep, I’m lucky to get some sleep in rides I get or get somewhere dry on the streets.” The teen spoke turning his attention towards the road watching the headlights hit the road signs on the back road. 

  


“Got a name?” The man asked as the teen didn’t look at him.

  


“Castiel.” The teen spoke. “You?”

  


“Dean.” The man spoke as he pulled out a cigarette. “Mind if I smoke?”

  


“No, but those things will kill you,” Castiel commented as the man just chuckled to himself at the comment lighting it as he opened the window. 

  


Castiel took in the scent of the cigarette barely paying any mind as the smoke moved out of the window. Castiel eyed the man watching him humming to the radio. Castiel thumbed at the knife in his pocket, knowing this wasn’t going to end well for the kind driver who picked him up. Castiel’s blue eyes lightly flashed blue as he listened to the heartbeat of the driver. 

  


Castiel could feel the pulse of his blood moving in him, making Castiel’s own heart race. He was so hungry, and he knew he couldn’t put this off. The vampire swallowed as he closed his eyes, normally he tried to go for creeps but it had been too long since he got his last bite. Having a rough time finding someone to eat since getting dropped on the back roads by his last ride. 

  


“Hey can you pull over, I’m feeling sick.” Castiel lied in hopes the car would stop so he could kill him without a wreck. 

  


“Hey, don’t vomit in my car. It’s a classic.” Dean stated as he pulled over rolling down his windows. The man put the car in park as he allowed the vampire to open the door and take a moment. Castiel waited for Dean to put his cigarette out the window tossing it into the night. 

  


“...I’m sorry about this,” Castiel whispered with a sigh, sliding the knife out of his pocket before he turned and stabbed Dean roughly into the chest. Dean grunted as blood poured from the wound in his heart. Castiel watched as Dean gasped with surprise, Castiel moved to straddle him pulling the knife out to stab into his neck. 

  


Castiel yanked out his knife, mouthing at the wound swallowing the blood. Castiel could feel Dean’s heart slowly stopping as he swallowed all the blood he could trying to hide any evidence of this being anything more. Castiel pulled back when he had his fill and the second he felt Dean’s heart stop. 

  


Castiel panted his eyes glowing blue as he panted looking down at the lifeless man under him before he moved back to the passenger's seat panting and licking the blood from the knife. Castiel assessed the blood on him. Wiping his mouth of blood, licking his lips in pleasure. 

  


Dean might have been the most delicious blood he has ever drunk. 

  


Castiel licked his fingers wishing he could never drink anything else again, but sadly, the delicious blood was gone with the dead man next to him. Castiel closed his eyes just taking in the delicious meal. 

  


“Jesus. Why did you go and do that for?” A voice breathed to life as Castiel jumped thirty feet into the air with a loud yelp. He turned in fear seeing Dean moving, he was drenched in blood and looked down at the car and the leather seat soaked in blood. “This better not stain my car seats.” 

  


Castiel held his breath freaking the hell out as he yelped and stabbed him in the chest leaving the silver knife in him as he backed as far as he could go, the stab again causing Dean to grunt in pain before he looked down at his chest. Dean looked at Castiel annoyed before he yanked the knife out of his chest before lightly tossing it from the window on the driver side.

  


Dean opened the car door before he pulled out a cigarette lighting it before getting out the car eyeing the damage to his car as Castiel fell out of the car in shock. Dean cursed as he moved to Castiel who sat on the dirt looking at him in shock as Dean snatched the scarf roughly from Castiel’s neck before moving to clean his bloody seat with it. Seeming satisfied that the blood was coming off easy. 

  


“What are you standing around looking dumb for?! Clean the seat!” Dean snapped as Castiel got up cleaning the seat with his jacket, too freaked to do anything else but listen to the WALKING ZOMBIE!

  


Castiel cleaned the seat, as Dean got some cleaning supplies from the trunk handing some to Castiel as they spent an hour and a half getting the blood from everything. Dean took off his bloody shirt tossing it into the forest side. Castiel noticed Dean no longer had the knife wounds in his chest as he grabbed another shirt from the trunk when he put the cleaning supplies away. 

  


“Take off your bloody clothes, toss them,” Dean spoke as Castiel stood near his passenger door looking freaked. “You want to stay on the side of the road? You ain’t getting back in my car with that blood. Toss everything.” 

  


Castiel listened to him scared of what exactly else to do so he started stripping down, he tossed his jacket and backpack into the woods as Dean eyed him. Dean tossed Castiel a shirt that Castiel put on which was long enough to sit mid-thigh on Castiel. 

  


Dean walked over checking Castiel who held his breath for blood before he roughly lightly shoved him back towards the passenger seat. 

  


“Get in.” Dean snapped as Castiel got into the seat closing the door before he looked freaked. 

  


What was he doing?! 

  


This guy...who just got killed by you tells you to strip down and get in the car and you do?!

  


Castiel looked freaked as Dean got in sliding his fingers over the wheel, making sure it was to his satisfaction before he started to drive again. The music continued as Dean smoked in silence as Castiel held the end of the shirt that sat like a dress on him. Now he was weaponless, naked, and had nothing to his name everything tossed to the forest. 

  


What did he do? 

  


What did he do now?

  


“...Sorry.” Castiel spoke softly as Dean gave him a slight glance saying nothing as Castiel continued to freak in silence. Dean continued to drive till he pulled up to an old house in a junkyard. Dean put the car in park, turning off the engine. Castiel looked around, was...this guy going to kill him? He guessed this is what instant Karma was. 

  


“Get out of the car,” Dean spoke as Castiel listened getting out of the car, Dean walked towards the house as Castiel hesitantly followed behind. Dean unlocked the door, holding it open for Castiel. Castiel walked in seeing a couple kids of random ages glance at him. Castiel awkwardly held his shirt down lower awkward of how naked he felt. 

  


“Homework is done?” Dean asked as the four kids glanced at him, The oldest looked ten, a boy who looked at Castiel eyeing him curiously. The second oldest was a blonde girl who looked seven stood on the counter barefoot covered in dirt, a three-year-old who was wearing a swimsuit and a towel as a cape and the youngest was an African American baby boy looking maybe a couple months old sleeping in a baby swing. 

  


“Yes.” The oldest spoke. “Got another stray?”

  


“This is Castiel. He will be staying with us for a while.” Dean spoke as he handed Castiel some pants. Castiel gratefully put them on. “Cas, this is Sam, Claire, Jack and Bobby John. They are a handful but don’t underestimate them. They bite.” Castiel blinked in surprise. “What do you want for dinner?”

  


“Mcdonalds.” Claire jumped on the table, Dean moved to take her down before he looked for other suggestions but they seemed content on the Idea of Mcdonalds. 

  


“Cas, Stay here,” Dean spoke tossing his keys in the air and catching them. “I’ll be right back. Want anything or are you full?” Castiel blinked in surprise. 

  


“U-Um, sure,” Castiel spoke. “Whatever.” Dean nodded as he looked at the kids. 

  


“Be good. Be nice.” Dean pointed at them before he glanced at Castiel. “Mind helping Sam get them ready for bed and clean up the place a little?” Castiel nodded not sure what else to do as Dean left leaving the kids alone with the stranger. Castiel watched the car pull out before he turned to stare at the kids. 

  


He never hurt kids, never actually been around kids but here he was playing babysitter. 

  


“...Um…” Castiel spoke.

  


“What are you?” Sam asked with an attitude.

  


“What?” Castiel asked taken back.

  


“ _ What _ are you? You obviously wouldn’t be here if you were human.” Sam stated annoyed. Castiel blinked again but Sam rolled his eyes realizing Castiel wasn’t getting it. “I’m a Cambion, Claire’s an Amazonian, Jack’s a Nephilim and Bobby John is a shapeshifter.  _ What are you _ ?”

  


“Vampire,” Castiel spoke as he glanced at the kids of all kinds. “You’re  _ all _ Deans?”

  


“Not by blood,” Sam explained. “We are strays too. We were left to fend for ourselves one way or another. Dean found us and took us in. Gave us a home when we didn’t have one. Like you. Must have got a good vibe about you to take you home. He never brings people your age home.” Castiel said nothing as Sam glanced at the dirty Claire. “ _ Shouldn’t _ you get her in the bath?”

  


“R-Right,” Castiel spoke as he held his hand to Claire which she took it.  “Um, Jack right? Bath too.” Castiel held out his hand for Jack as he was lead to the bathroom by the kids. Getting them all cleaned and new fresh clean clothes. 

  


Claire played with some barbies spinning and humming in her onesie pajamas as Jack sat on the couch watching TV. Sam had gotten clean on his own and now sat next to Jack watching Tv too. Castiel had Bobby John in the sink cleaning him with bubbles as Bobby John blinked and beamed at him innocently. Laughing as Castiel smiled and cleaned him. 

  


This was the first time he had ever done anything like this…

  


Castiel glanced at the kids near the tv. 

  


He never had a roof over his head, never had kids around him like this and never felt safe before. It was weird. Being kidnapped by some living zombie was freaky enough but...now feeling safe and secure a few hours later was even weirder. Maybe because the kids were there, it brought in itself a false sense of security when Castiel had no reason for one. 

  


Castiel took Bobby John from the sink, wrapping him in a towel. Castiel watched the door open and Dean come in with drinks and food. The kids glanced up bolting over they happily and excitedly waited for the food. Dean put the food on the counter. 

  


“Claire, this is yours. No pickles, no mustard. Sprite.” Dean handed her the kids meal, She beamed as she moved back towards the TV to sit and eat. “Jack, yours is the other kid's meal. Chicken nuggets with a sprite.” Jack also retreated with Claire to finish the movie. Dean set the rest on the counter going through the bag.

  


“Sam, Double quarter pounder with onions and Coke.” Dean handed the ten-year-old the meal who walked away with it to the tv before Dean acknowledged Castiel. “Um, I didn’t know what you wanted so I got you what I got.” Dean held out the food as Castiel softly took the bag. 

  


“...Um. Thanks.” Castiel spoke as Dean took Bobby John from him. 

  


“Enjoy your meal, I can finish getting him dressed,” Dean spoke walking away to change him. Castiel watched him go before he leaned against the counter taking a bite of his food. 

  


This was...a weird long day.

  


When Dean came back, he gave Bobby john some chicken nuggets and fries in his highchair as the toddler looked around eating. Castiel glanced at Dean who went to eat his own food taking a seat at the table. 

  


“Bed after this episode,” Dean called as the kids turned to acknowledge him and went back to watch. Castiel hesitantly moved to sit next to Dean at the table and quietly ate trying to think of how to talk to Dean.

  


“...Sorry for killing you again.” Castiel whispered as Dean glanced at him. “I was hungry, I normally don’t...kill people who don’t deserve it and try to stick to animals.” 

  


“I can tell,” Dean stated chewing. “Tried to kill me without having me suffer.” Dean pointed to the first area Castiel stabbed, his heart and the second was his carotid artery. “I have met others who normally don’t try.”

  


“...” Castiel said nothing. “...Why did you bring me here?”

  


“...Because you were lost.” Dean spoke, Castiel seemed surprised. “No home. No family. No one to know if you lived or died...No one should live alone like that. I thought, maybe you would like to have a place to call yours.”

  


“...I killed you and yet you still brought me around your kids? Left me alone with them?” Castiel asked.

  


“I have been alive for a long long long time,” Dean spoke. “...I can read people pretty well by now. I wasn’t worried. Besides Bobby John could kill you with a blink, same with the others. I was more worried about you.” Dean joked.

  


“...Dean, Can I ask you something…?” Castiel stared at him. “...What  _ are _ you _? _ ”

  


“Trust me,” Dean spoke. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Dean stood after his meal moving to the kids he turned off the Tv and ushered them to bed. 

  


“But what if there is a human under my bed?” Jack asked as Dean shushed him with care telling him not to worry as he put them all to bed. 

  


Castiel stared at the door, he could run leave and continue his life on the road...Dean was distracted. He could just leave...but...he made no effort to.

  


“Cas,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned with a start. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” Dean ushered him to follow as he walked up the stairs again. Castiel followed before he got to the attic. 

  


“It’s not much, but it has a bed. You are welcome to make this your own. Either I or you can get some stuff you may need from town. Whatever you’d like. It’s yours for as long as you want it.” Dean explained as Castiel glanced at the big room. “I’ll move the extra stuff tomorrow-”

  


“-Th...Thank you.” Castiel spoke as Dean gave him a half smile.

  


“Goodnight,” Dean spoke as Castiel watched Dean walk back down the stairs. Castiel glanced around the unused room, taking in the random items and the clean sheets folded on the used bed for him. Castiel made the bed before climbing in, moaning at the feel of a nice warm bed. This was the first time he had a nice warm bed since...since he was changed.

  


Castiel touched his neck where the mark showed the teeth scar of the vampire who bit him as he stared up at the roof allowing his mind to recall the last time he was safe in a warm bed before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel jumped at the sudden noise of a loud tv, Castiel sat up in panic glancing around but he was alone. Castiel panted running his fingers through his hair as he slowly got up. Castiel paused noticing clean fresh clothes on the edge of his bed and items to use in the shower. Castiel breathed happily at the idea of a shower, Castiel went into the connected bathroom getting and cleaning himself in the shower before he put the new clothes on and went downstairs. 

  


The kids were playing loudly as in the living room, Claire bouncing on the messed up couch, Jack making noises as he slammed his toys together and bobby john was crying with Sam trying to calm him. 

  


“Ew, Bobby, no shift shaping.” Sam wiped the skin that started to come off where he touched him. Bobby continued to whimper and sob as Castiel glanced around at the chaos.

  


“Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked. 

  


“At work.” Claire beamed as Castiel watched her mess up the couch for a moment. “He works so we don’t have to.” Castiel glanced at the ten-year-old trying to calm the toddler who cried, Castiel sighed. If he was going to freeload here, the least can do is help out. Castiel moved to Claire picking her up before he fixed the couch and placed her on it to sit. 

  


Castiel placed the extra toys into the toy storage before he went to Sam and collected Bobby John rubbing his back soothingly. Bobby sniffed and started to calm as Castiel felt his skin pull away at the touch, Castiel made a face wiping it off on his pants. 

  


“He does that sometimes. Dean said it hurts, that’s why he cries.” Sam spoke as Castiel continued to comfort him thinking about how to help him.

  


“I got an idea,” Castiel whispered in thought as he carefully placed the toddler into the sink filling it with warm water, allowing the skin to easily soak off. Bobby John lightly sniffed but no longer cried in discomfort. “Feels better huh little man?” Bobby John blinked but continued to chew on his fingers. Castiel turned to the children who continued in their own little world. “Have you eaten?”

  


“Snacks,” Sam spoke. “I haven’t made breakfast.”

  


“It’s okay, I got it,” Castiel stated looking you. “What would you like for breakfast?” Castiel paused noticing the other kids were speaking, except the baby and...jack. “What about you Jack?” 

  


Jack blinked at him and said nothing glancing at Sam before looking back at Castiel.

  


“He doesn’t talk,” Sam spoke taking a seat on the kitchen bar seat. 

  


“Like never?” Castiel asked.

  


“He hasn’t ever spoken.” Sam shrugged. 

  


“How do you communicate?” Castiel asked curiously.

  


“We just kind of understand his gestures,” Sam stated, Castiel turned to Jack as Jack looked at him. Castiel moved to him after noticing a crayon and paper. 

  


“Well, Jack. It’s your turn, draw me what you would like.” Castiel spoke.

  


Castiel handed it to him as he returned to Bobby John in the sink washing the useless skin, watching the once African American baby now looked Japanese.  Castiel looked impressed as he felt a tug on his shirt he looked down at the child who held up a picture. Castiel looked at the picture before nodding which caused Jack to beam.

  


“I can do that,” Castiel spoke moving to get Bobby John dressed again when he was now comfortable and no longer shedding off his skin. He put Bobby John into the baby swing as the toddler almost instantly fell asleep again relaxed and pain-free. 

  


Castiel walked over to the kitchen making omelets for the children, letting Bobby john sleep off his transformation. Castiel handed each kid an omelet who sat staring at the food. 

  


“Well, eat up.” Castiel waved them to eat but Jack was already eating like a horse. Shoving it all into his mouth happily. Sam looked curiously at the omelet as Claire decided she liked the taste of ketchup more than trying new things and instantly poured nearly all the bottle onto the food. Castiel smiled amused at them watching Sam start to eat and decide he liked it. 

  


This babysitting thing was easy. 

  


Castiel smiled watching them contently eating before Claire’s elbow kept hitting jack as she ate. Jack made a face before shoving her slightly. She shoved him back but before Castiel could stop the fighting Jack’s fist glowed and he punched her straight up into the ceiling. Claire yelped as Castiel gasped in surprised covering his mouth. Claire laughed with her shoulders stuck in the ceiling looking around Dean’s room. 

  


“Dad’s room is messy!” Claire spoke her head under his head, she sneezed from the dust from under his bed. 

  


“Um,” Castiel spoke looking up at Claire, as Sam sighed glancing up at him. Jack kept laughing as he covered his food eating it keeping the ceiling drywall from falling into it. 

  


“I’ll get her,” Sam spoke as he disappeared from his seat and was now in Dean’s room pulling her from the floor and appeared downstairs with her again. 

  


“Again! Again!” Claire laughed as Castiel looked up at the hole in horror. 

  


...Dean was going to kill him. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean hammered new baseboards after working on the ceiling since coming home from work, Castiel stood in the doorway after putting the kids to bed watching Dean with guilt. Dean didn’t even have time to sit down before he worked on fixing the hole. Hadn’t even stopped for dinner. 

  


Castiel held Dean’s plate in the doorway as Dean finished the last two bits of nails before sliding the bed back into place. Dean tiredly tossed the hammer into the old toolbox as he noticed Castiel in the doorway. Dean paused as Castiel awkwardly offered him the plate of spaghetti. 

  


“Sorry...again. I-I warmed it up.” Castiel stated as Dean took the plate and placed it on the side table. Castiel’s stomach growled for blood as Dean eyed the noise. “S-Sorry I-I-” Castiel covered his stomach embarrassed.

  


“Sit. Let me shower.” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced confused as he walked over to the bathroom. Castiel didn’t speak as he just followed his directions sitting on the bed as Dean came out a bit later with jeans on. Castiel’s eyes slid over that chiseled chest again as Dean dried his hair with a towel. “Now I don’t smell like oil.” 

  


Dean took a seat next to Castiel who could smell the cologne and aftershave. Castiel awkwardly held his hands on his lap, not sure what he was supposed to be doing here as Dean turned to him.

  


“How did you want me to do this?” Dean asked.

  


“Do what?” Castiel asked confused.

  


“Feed,” Dean stated as Castiel blinked surprised blushing.

  


“O-Oh,” Castiel spoke. “Y-You don’t have to, I can last a couple days.”

  


“Have you ever live fed?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no as Dean moved to face him more. “It’s a bit more complicated than feeding the dead, it physically feels different. It’s hard to explain but...it’s healthier for you and more beneficial for you.” 

  


“How...do you know all this?” Castiel asked confused. 

  


“I know a lot,” Dean explained. “Many years to know a lot. But remember this is your rodeo. Do what is comfortable for you.” 

  


“I’m confused,” Castiel asked as Dean chuckled to himself quietly. 

  


“It’s okay, feed. I know you're hungry. Do how you would.” Dean offered his neck as Castiel looked at him before he shyly climbed onto his lap like he normally fed. Castiel watched as Dean arched his neck back allowing him access as Castiel released his fangs. Castiel hesitantly lowered his mouth to Dean’s neck, Dean sucked in air at the bite. Castiel instantly understood what Dean was trying to say. The feeling of living blood continuously flowing. The pounding of Dean’s excited heart and the feel of his emotions…

  


Castiel gripped onto him needing as he swallowed the blood down, his cock...hardening by biting Dean alone as Dean gripped him in his own pleasure. Castiel pulled back panting his eyes glowing blue as he looked down at Dean. Dean panted up at him playing it by ear, reading Castiel’s movements and acting with them.

  


Castiel panted down at Dean before he slammed his lips lustfully against Dean’s. Dean held him back as Dean flipped him pinning him against the bed. Slightly rocking himself against him, easy and slow. Castiel moaned kissing back with lust as he rolled himself back into Dean. Breaking the kiss to bite him again sucking on the blood in need. 

  


Dean let out an airy moan as Castiel’s fingers popped the button on Dean’s pants. His hand sliding in his jeans to cup his bulge. Feeling Dean’s hardening cock against his fingers, he stroked it with need. Dean rocked against his hand, Castiel pulling back to kiss him once again. Dean tasted his own blood as he felt Castiel force Dean’s jeans and underwear down needing Dean naked. Dean broke the kiss to pull Castiel’s own jeans down as Castiel pulled off his own shirt. 

  


Once naked they pressed against each other moaning in pleasure, as Dean reached into the drawer pulling open some lube, old and barely used as he poured some on his fingers as slid a finger into Castiel. 

  


Castiel arched his back moaning loudly panting as this type of feeding heightened his pleasure, his arousal. Castiel’s eyes blue glowing brightly as he lustfully rocked on it. 

  


“Fuck, taking it so well.” Dean panted a whisper as he slid the other in. Castiel panted moving to press lustful bites sucking his blood rolling his hips needing. 

  


“Put it in.” Castiel panted roughly as Dean slid another finger in, Castiel taking it so well despite it being his first time with a man. Dean pressed him into needed kisses ignoring Castiel’s request to prep him correctly. Dean pulled his fingers as he lubed up his cock, moaning as Castiel kissed him.

  


“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean whispered to Castiel as Castiel nodded. “No lust, No vampire thoughts....just...you. Are you sure you want to?” Castiel paused thinking before Castiel slowly nodded. Dean kissed Castiel easily and softly before pressing into him. Castiel gasped whimpering, but he felt pleasure. Castiel looked down in pleasure shivering when Dean was completely in. “You okay, you want me to wait?”

  


“No. Move. Move please.” Castiel gasped and whimpered pressing Dean into a needy rough kiss before Dean trusted roughly. Castiel moaning and gripping him tightly closing his eyes to the pleasure. Castiel eventually started to rock with him, moving and biting Dean’s neck with desperation as he fed. It was hard and lustful, as Castiel could only move with the wave that was Dean. 

  


Castiel panted as he swallowed the blood into his belly, enjoying the warm blood sliding into his belly. Castiel gasped and panted with desperation as he flipped Dean and started to ride him panting. Dean held Castiel’s hips enjoying the pleasure Dean gave him as Dean grunted getting close to his own orgasm. 

  


Castiel rode him hard, panting as he arched his back feeling his upcoming orgasm, no longer thinking of blood but of their own release. 

  


“Come for me. Come for me.” Castiel pleaded as Dean nodded his promise he would as Castiel moaned throwing his head back as Dean spilled warm cum on him, Castiel shivering as he came onto Dean’s belly. Castiel slowly slowed his rocked easy enjoying the last of their orgasms before he paused on Dean. Panting and looking down at him easily as they stared at each other.

  


“That...was great.” Castiel swallowed and panted running his fingers through his hair as Dean caught his breath. “God, the last time I had sex I was  _ human  _ about five years ago. I never imagined vampire live feedings were...fuck. When was the last time you had sex?” 

  


“The last time I had sex…” Dean winced at the question. “God, um… last time I remember was the year was three digits.” Castiel winced at that before Castiel laughed before he noticed Dean’s bite marks heal, Castiel slid his fingers over the now healed wound. 

  


“What are you, Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean sighed at the question. 

  


“You ever hear the story of Cain and Abel?” Dean whispered as Castiel blinked taken back. 

  


“...Dean, are you Cain?” Castiel spoke surprised as Dean looked away before nodded. 

  


“...Why I lived so long, why I can never die.” Dean spoke. “I am cursed for killing my brother Abel in jealousy all those years ago…”

  


“...” Castiel said nothing looking at the guilt on his face. 

  


“...I...obviously had a lot of years to think over what I have done…” Dean explained. “And I can never make up for what I have done..for the life lost.”

  


“But you try to...You take in orphans.” Castiel spoke. “You take the lost children and help them till they no longer need you...Dean, I-I know what you are saying. I know what you have done but you have done so much good.”

  


“...” Dean said nothing as Castiel touched his cheek. 

  


“Hey, these kids wouldn’t have had a chance without you.” Castiel nuzzled him. “...You are more than your worst mistake.” Dean turned to him softly as Castiel kissed him easily. “Believe me, your brother...he is so proud of the man you become…” Dean smiled softly moving to hug him close as Castiel nuzzled into him. 

  


“...Cas, I don’t know what you want to do after a major step we just took on our friendship...but you are welcome to stay here with me tonight if you want.” Dean whispered but Castiel didn’t speak or move. “...S-Sorry, if that was weird-” Snoring started up from Castiel as Dean realized Castiel had fallen asleep. Dean sighed tiredly as he curled into him and fell asleep with him holding him close.

  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke alone, his eyes lingering on the empty area of the bed, Castiel sat up noticing new clean clothes on the end of his bed for him. Castiel smiled to himself as he moved to Dean’s bathroom to shower. He came downstairs seeing Jack on the floor and Claire jumping over him. Sam stared suspiciously at Castiel as he walked over.

  


“Sorry, I woke up late. Have you had breakfast?” Castiel asked panicked as Sam eyed him. 

  


“...Were you sleeping in Dean’s room last night?” Sam asked as Castiel tensed holding a pot his face red.

  


  
“W-What makes you say that?” Castiel tried to brush it off.

  


“Because dad’s floor is squeaky,” Claire called. “We heard you wake up, we thought it was daddy but daddy’s at work.” The jig was up.

  


“Um...yes, your dad and I had a sleepover,” Castiel spoke. “W-We wanted some adult time.”

  


“Can we have a sleepover next time?!” Claire beamed. 

  
“N-Next time,” Castiel spoke shyly as Sam eyed him.

  


“...” Sam watched Castiel move to cook breakfast as the kids focused on each other. Castiel pulled the eggs and toast. “How long do you _ plan _ to stay here?” 

  


“Um...I’m not sure,” Castiel spoke trying to focus. That answer did not seem to satisfy Sam. Sam slammed his hands on the table as the heat started from his hands threatening the table underneath. 

  


“Don’t get  _ close _ to him if you just plan to leave.” Sam snapped. Castiel was taken back. “It will just end up hurting him when you go!” Sam turned to leave out the door storming towards the barn as Castiel looked at his handprints on the table watching it sizzle.

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched with guilt as Dean fixed the table, putting a new wooden top on the damaged table. The children were put to bed a bit ago by Castiel but Dean has been fixing the table since he got home, he hadn’t even eaten once again.

  


“So Sam did this?” Dean asked as Castiel glanced up from the couch. 

  


“Yeah…” Castiel spoke. 

  


“What set him off, may I ask?” Dean asked with a sigh as he put it back upright.

  


“...I think he was mad I slept in your room last night.” Castiel spoke. “He seemed to get really upset.”

  


“...sorry.” Dean sighed. “Sam is very protective of me...I had to give up a couple organs to save him from the black market he was being sold from. Let’s say, he felt the need to protect me ever since.”

  


“...I think it’s cute he’s so protective of you.” Castiel confessed moving to put their food on the table. Dean noticed the two plates as Dean glanced up.

  


“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Dean breathed as Castiel smiled.

  


“I wanted to,” Castiel confessed as they both sat down eating the meal. Dean seemed to enjoy the home cooking.

  


“I think this is the healthiest me and my kids have ever eaten,” Dean confessed. “This is good, thank you.”

  


“I’m just good at your cookbooks.” Castiel pointed. “I never had a kitchen before this.”

  


“Not even when you were human?” Dean asked.

  


“I lived on the streets since I was sixteen,” Castiel confessed. “Runaway. My mom was too into drugs to notice and I never knew my father. To be honest, I don’t think she did either.”

  


“When were you changed?” Dean asked eating. 

  


“I got changed shortly after running away, a day after my seventeenth birthday,” Castiel stated. “I was grabbed trying to sleep under a bus stop. He left me to die, but for some reason, I didn’t. Been dealing with this on my own ever since then. That was five years ago. I don’t look a day over seventeen being twenty-three.”

  


“...I’m sorry for what happened to you,” Dean spoke sincerely as Castiel gave him a soft smile.

  


“It’s okay, honestly,” Castiel whispered eating. “...I mean I got to meet you and the kids. I got a home now...and I’m really grateful for what you gave me. I feel like I belong...” Castiel looked down as Dean took his hand softly rubbing his thumb over his fingers. “...You better be careful, keep that up and you might end up breaking my heart instead of the other way around.”

  


Dean eyed him at his innocent words, Castiel’s smile faded at the comment. They stared at each other before Castiel softly found himself leaning in kissing him with ease. Dean softly cupped his face kissing back as they kiss continued longer than expected as Castiel pulled back panting.

  


“U-Um you should finish eating.” Castiel panted his heart racing once again because of Dean as he stood holding his own plate trying to calm down. Castiel turned his back to Dean as he walked towards the kitchen only to be pinned by Dean causing him to drop and break his plate. 

  


“I’m done.” Dean panted as he kissed him back desperately, Castiel held him tightly moaning into the kiss as Dean picked him up carrying him upstairs to his room.

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel rushed downstairs in his boxers and a shirt the next morning wearing the same thing he wore yesterday as he cleared his throat. All four of the children stared as Dean came rushing down the stairs in the same pants but different shirt than yesterday, 

  


“Sorry, kids. Daddy’s late.” Dean apologized as he kissed each one of the children before moving to pass Castiel, he leaned in placing a kiss on Castiel’s lips out of the habit of kissing everyone goodbye in the morning. He didn’t even register the public display of affection in front of the kids and left out the door. The kids turned to stare at Castiel who was still watching him go before slowly turning.

  


“So, um...who is hungry?” Castiel asked as Claire tilted her head.

  


“Those are daddy’s underwear,” Claire spoke as Castiel blushed to cover himself.

  


“W-We are sharing clothes.” Castiel excused his dressing mistake. 

  


“If you and daddy are sleeping in the same room, does that make you our other daddy?” Claire asked as the room grew quiet, Castiel taking the pressure from their full curiosity.

  


“...N-Not yet,” Castiel spoke thinking hard about what to say as the kids lit up. “But maybe if I continue to play my cards right.” The kids moved to him screaming and happy for the idea of an additional loving forever parent. Sam was the only one to sit quietly by himself not saying a word.

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat at the table with Castiel, Dean and the kids. Dean and Castiel talking about the day as they talked to one another like families did over dinner when Sam angrily stood up. 

  


“I think Castiel should go.” Sam snapped standing slamming his hands against the table, Castiel looked surprised.

  


“Sam,” Dean spoke upset by his words.

  


“I don’t think he should be here anymore,” Sam stated upset. “He’s just going to hurt you, Dad!” 

  


“Sam, stop-” Dean stated.

  


“You are falling for him!” Sam stated in angry tears as Dean seemed taken back. “I don’t want him to hurt you!” 

  


“Sam-” Dean sighed moving to stand. 

  


“We were  _ fine _ it just being us and if he leaves now, he will hurt less!” Sam sobbed as Dean pulled him into a hug. Sam held him crying, holding him tightly. 

  


“Sam, I love you so much,” Dean spoke kissing him softly. “But you can’t protect my heart little one. I promise you, living, happiness, and love is worth pain even if it is for a moment. Just like one day you will go on with your life and it will kill me to watch you go, but I would never have wished to not have met you.” 

  


“I won’t go!” Sam cried as Dean rubbed his back affectionately. “I’ll stay with you forever!”

  


“No no, one day you will find someone you’re willing to get your heart broken with and come to visit me during holidays.” Dean hummed with love. “You’ll have new brothers and sisters running around, maybe yours running around but that’s what happens...Life goes on and it will be okay.” 

  


Sam continued to cry as he felt a hand on his back before he softly turned around seeing Castiel kneeling behind him. Sam faced him as Castiel rubbed Sam’s arms, as he smiled softly eyed Castiel. 

  


“...Sam. I don’t want to hurt Dean either…” Castiel spoke looking up at Dean. “I care about him too and hurting him is the last thing I want to do. I don’t know where Dean and I...might be going together but I promise no matter what happens, we will start this and end this as friends.” Sam sniffed softly. 

  


“You promise not to make him cry?” Sam sniffed and swallowed. 

  


“I promise not to make him cry,” Castiel stated holding up his pinky. “Please trust me with your daddy’s heart. I promise not to break it.”

  


“...Okay.” Sam softly wrapped his pinky around his finger as Castiel kissed it as he opened his arms and Sam went to hug him. “I’m sorry.”

  


“It’s okay.” Castiel stood. “Now eat up your dinner, I got some wonderful dessert waiting for you guys when you're done.” Dean smiled watching Sam and the kids go back to eating before they returned to their seats. Castiel softly noticed Dean’s hand being held out to him as Castiel took it with care as they continued their conversation holding hands with care. 

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - One year later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat with Claire helping her paint her toenails as Bobby John sat on his lap attempting to help the best a two-year-old can. Bobby John now sat looking like a mini-me of Castiel but of course a baby version of Castiel. Couldn’t go anywhere without someone commenting the almost two-year-old looked  _ exactly like him _ .

  


“Okay Claire, done. Like the color?” Castiel asked as she and jack eyed it. Jack very much liked his baby pink nails and Claire seemed to nod satisfied with her baby blue. 

  


“Thanks, Papa!” Claire beamed as Jack and her wiggled their toes. 

  


“Let them dry,” Castiel spoke.

  


“Can I do you and papa’s when I’m done?” Claire asked. 

  


“When he gets home,” Castiel spoke when a loud thump made him glance up and yelling made him put bobby john down before going upstairs. “Sam?!” 

  


Sam whimpered holding his hand gripping it in his other as he sat on the floor of his room tears streaming down his face. 

  


“Sam, Are you okay?!” Castiel kneeled down to him.

  


“I think I broke my arm.” Sam sobbed as Castiel panicking helped him up and helped him towards the stairs. 

  


“Kids, get in the car I got to take Sam to the hospital-” Castiel paused seeing Dean in the doorway of the house holding flowers with one hand behind his back. The kids were beaming from the couch letting their toes dry as music now played. “W...What’s all of this?” 

  


Castiel looked at Sam who was no longer crying and now playfully beaming next to Castiel. Castiel turned back to Dean as Sam ushered him over to stand in front of Dean. When Castiel stopped Dean handed Castiel the flowers which he smiled and smelled with care.

  


“Castiel this year with me...was the best year I have ever experienced in my lives. The best. You came in and changed...my life in so many ways.” Castiel smiled as Dean took his free hand and held Castiel’s hand. “So I was thinking two immortals wouldn’t mind...tying the knot.” Dean moved the hand behind his back to open it to Castiel but when he opened it...it was empty. 

  


“You fucking joker.” Castiel sniffed in tears smacking him playfully before turning and seeing Sam actually holding the ring behind him. Castiel looked at Sam surprised. Sam...approved?

  


“Just marry my dad already,” Sam spoke teasing pretending to sound annoyed as Castiel pulled Sam into a hug crying. Sam hugged him back tightly just enjoying the moment when Dean cleared his throat.

  


“Um, hello? I proposed here.” Dean joked as Castiel pulled away from Sam to hug and hold Dean crying.

  


“Sorry sorry.” Castiel sobbed happily. “Yes. Yes, I would.” Castiel kissed Dean and the kids cheered.

  
  


All living happily ever after.

  


**The End.**


End file.
